legends_of_anvarisfandomcom-20200214-history
Jynkers
Jynkers are a race that inhabit almost every parts of Anvaris. Originating as a half-breed between elves and dwarves, they have developed into their own race during the course of history. Physiology Jynkers are slightly taller than the average dwarf, but still usually very short. They are also not as muscular or stocky as dwarves. Their slim figure and pointed ears are a testament to their elven heritage. They are often very agile. Although their species are related to a ancient race of Dwelves, Jynkers take great offense when referred to as one, believing that it belittles and undermines their distinctive cultures as nothing more than just the sum of its ancestral parts. Jynkers are easy to tell apart from the other races of Anvaris. Due to their short stature they might be confused for Dwarves at first glance, especially if they wear full armor. Their pointy ears are the identifying mark, as no Elf is as short as the average Jynker. Other identifying marks are their noses which usually appear as more rosy than the rest of their faces, as well as their large eyes with irises of vibrant colors. History Long ago, wandering clans of dwarves and elves encountered on what is now the great plains of Varos and began fraternizing. These bloodlines are now faded and their off-springs, the Jynkers, have taken their place and throughout history have spread all over the continent. As such, many different cultures of Jynkers have emerged to this day. Through this inter-breeding, they have lost their natural elven ability to utilize magi. A common trait between all jynkers are their intellect, wit and dexterity, but also their tendency to put importance on wealth and reputation. To what degree or which is more important to them varies depending on where they come from. The Jynkersk language originated as a pidgin, a mixed language, combining Elvasi and Dwarni, but with time developed itself into a unique tongue that doesn't fall within either group. Dwarven Kingdoms and the Elven Realm Some Jynkers have returned to their roots by settling either in the dwarven kingdoms or the elven realms. As such, these two bloodlines have slowly reverted back towards their origins. Jynkers in the dwarven kingdom have become more muscular whilst elven jynkers have become slightly taller. Kingdom of Varos The Jynkers in Varos have established criminal enterprises in the larger cities and also founded the Golden Court. different families uphold bloody rivalries over territory and influence in a unseen underworld that stretches over most of Varos.. Varosian jynkers also travel the lands as mercenaries, doing unsavory work for coin. The Jynker population in Varos is the largest in Anvaris, and their unscrupulous conduct have contributed to a bad reputation for Jynkers in other parts of the continent. Proverbs such as "A Jynkers honor is worth less than a mans shit" and "You can only trust a Jynker as far as you can throw a pouch of coins." are not uncommon to hear in Varos. This partly self-instituted segregation from the rest of the populace have lead to the establishment of city districts, countryside hamlets and even small regions that are controlled and almost exclusively populated by Jynkers. Lesser Kingdoms The jynker population in the Lesser Kingdoms is mostly found in the Duchy of Terriviére. The royal line in the duchy has for several generations been kind to the Jynkers and valued their abilities. As such, these jynkers have made it well for themselves and are usually found in high ranking positions in the duchy's service, either as ducal clerks or as members of the famed Royal Treasury Guards. Sylvanian Empire Jynkers in the Empire have stuck to their traditional roots and remain travelers at heart, crisscrossing the empire as either troupes of entertainers or as merchants. Notable Inventions Jynkers are known for being ingenious and often try to improve their own lives, and sometimes the lives of others, by introducing new ideas and inventions. Here are some of the more notable ones. The Olgier Flintlocks Having lost their magi-manipulating abilities, Jynkers, like dwarves, have often strived to replicate these skills with inventions. One of the more notable ones is the recent Lightning rod and it's accompanied Firecaster A Jynker inventor by the name of Hannes Olgier has long been fascinated by the steam-powered dwarven artillery and the illusive Oni's crude fusilier muskets. He has conducted numerous experiments to combine and refine these two entities into singular armament. His research yielded results when he finalized his prized creations, dubbed the Firecaster and the Lightning rod. The Lightning rod was similar to the Oni musket, but he had made extensive improvements to the firing system, made it easier to operate and handle as well as used dwarven techniques in smithing to give it superior accuracy over the Oni's simple muskets. The Firecaster was a marvelous feet of engineering, taking the lightning rod's improvements made it into a compact version that could be aimed and operated with one hand. The only ones known to exist are in Olgier's workshop in Taznar, apart from a single, ornate Firecaster which was given to Nokan Firefist. Olgier guards his schematics and the knowledge of the techniques needed to produce these weapons with zealous devotion. The Deck of the Golden Court The Deck of the Golden Court is a series of 52 special playing cards. All the cards look the same and bare the symbol of the Golden Court, the Spade of Coins. The principle of the cards is simple. One in possession of a card can ask any individual who respects the deck a favor. Upon completion, the card changes hands and the new owner can now in turn ask their desired favor of the next individual. The cards began circulating when a known merchant with strong ties to the Golden Court produced a deck of cards to implement a system to solidify the Jynker proverb "There is honor among thieves.". When ever he made deals with other criminals or unsavory individuals he would produce a card and explain the rules, strengthening their meaning by assuring them that the rules would be enforced by Jynker families who belonged to the Golden Court. At first the circulation was slow, but as the story spread and legend grew of the deck, its principles stuck and are still in play today. Though often in the possession of Varosian Jynkers, others have also acquired some of the cards. And while the Deck is mostly recognized and used in Varos, cards have been encountered in other, far off corners of Anvaris. Chevroux Crimson Cheroux Crimson is a wine from the Duchy of Terriviére. Made at the Martela Vineyard by the Daubry family, a Jynker dynasty of wine-makers. It was first commissioned by the Duke Leroie Chevroux. The Duke commissioned that 50 barrels were to be made and proclaimed that none but the royal family may drink of the first vintage. By the second vintage the Duke declared that it be gifted to the duchy's noble families and ducal soldiers with distinguished service records. By the 37th vintage it was decided that it could be sold to anybody who could afford it. This however didn't change much as the wine was always made in small quantities and it's fame had made it absurdly expensive. Thus, it mostly remains the preferred wine of royalties, noblemen and wealthy merchants. Category:Race